fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Menome Clan
The Menome clan is the holder of the unique dojutsu called the Kosugan, while blind some say they see more than most, as they are able to track chakra paths. They have sufferd through the wars and hence they have been scattered for the winds, living in families rather than as a collected group in a village. Ideology The Menome Clan is known for its pride in its ocular jutsu. Outside of the pride there is nothing much in terms of their ideology. However, those who have never seen, Yūrei (Ghosts) are given respect. Those with little power in their eyes however are often given harsh treatment. This pride is almost universal throughout the clan. There is no set religion within the clan and no strict political siding. Each village that has Menome within it typically acts as their own, separate Clan. Despite this, Clan meetings (within their alliances) are still held and it is expected that those chosen assemble yearly to report any promising individuals. This is more of a morale boost for the Clan than any sort of recruiting tactic. The Clan strongly believes in the power of the Shinobi. It is expected for all able bodies to fight for their country and their pride. Laziness is not tolerated. They are mostly a selfish Clan, preferring to protect only their close knit-group rather than protect the Clan as a whole. Any rogues from the Clan are preferred to be killed by members of their own Clan. Large groups have been sent out in the past in response to Menome nuke-nin in order to preserve their name. They are a private Clan, preferring to keep their privacy. Clan History The exact origins of the Menome Clan are unknown even to their own historians. It is an ancient family line that has been widely known throughout the world for centuries. They were believed to have been nomads who roamed the deserts of Kaze no Kuni. Being more of a family line than a close-knit Clan, their involvement in political affairs has been minuscule but their eyes were often sought for their unique ability to be unaffected by darkness. Their clan's ocular jutsu was used throughout history in ambush attacks while in the cover of darkness. They were mercenaries for hire and only loyal to themselves. In addition to ambush attacks or tracker-nin, they were also sought for investigations where proving the innocence or guilt of others was needed. They would often use their ocular powers to retrace the steps of other Shinobi to prove trials where murder or thievery was involved. This was also used to find hidden or stolen goods. For the most part, the Clan acted as nomadic mercenaries. Their investigative tendencies during this time earned them the nickname of the Blue Blood Clan. With changing times, alliances with the Clan were made, and with the development of Sunagakure, the Clan decided to settle. During the founding of Suna, the Menome Clan specifically sought to the defending of the mines as it was easy for them to navigate in the tunnels. However, true to their nomadic tendencies a lot of the clan members decided to continue traveling after the years passed. This split the clan in several directions. They can now be found all over the world in small clusters, but a majority of the Menome Clan members can be found in Kaze no Kuno, still loyal to the Hidden Sand. Because the Clans were scattered across various villages and with village alliances till being fluid, the Menome would often meet each other in battle. They had no quarrels with killing their own Clan members, often reserving their feelings towards their immediate family and nation. During the grace period between the First and Second Shinobi Wars, the Clans members residing in Suna rebuilt. Many of the Shinobi continued to serve Suna to their fullest. After the Second Shinobi War, many of the clansmen left Suna to rejoin some of their Clansmen in Yugakure after the death of their Lord. The Menome were a part of the assassination mission that ignited the Third Shinobi War and were greatly weakened by the end of the war. Small clusters of the Clan have been found in various parts of the world and have long been considered to be a world-wild Clan. Those who resided in Kumo during the famine were almost entirely wiped out. It is believed there are only a few left in that particular region. Despite their origin as a nomadic clan, the Menome has slowly scattered to the point that they more closely resemble a distinguishable family blood line rather than a Clan at all. Clan Hierarchy The Clan itself is quite small and very scattered. A majority of the Menome Clan members reside in Kaze no Kuni, so it acts almost as a central hub. With that being said, families residing in other countries can sometimes branch into their own smaller hierarchies more typical of a small clan or family. The families are not regulated but are kept in contact with one another through the annual clan meetings. The Menome Clan does not separate itself by branch, but instead, each member holds a ranking within the Clan roster that is solely based on the prowess of their ocular jutsu. The rankings are held in tiers and respect is typically demanded by those of higher tier despite age or experience. Members of the Menomo Clan who are in the highest bracket are seen as the strongest or most promising members of the Clan and are often set into arranged marriages to preserve the strongest genes within the family with other strong members of other Clans. * Zentai [Whole] - This is held for those with the strongest traits within their ocular jutsu. It is reserved for those who show the most potential and can be considered the highest honor to be placed within the Zentai. Members of the Zentai are often chosen to as Family leads regardless of their age, but until the age of sixteen must be accompanied by a parent in order to attend Clan meetings. * Seiketsu [Blue Blood]- The most common tier of the Menome Clan. It is given to those who show average potential in their ocular jutsu. Their priorities are to that of the Shinobi life. * Yogore [Impure] - These are slightly less common than the Seiketsu. Members of this rank have low potential in their ocular jutsu and are often given less demanding tasks such as teachers, political heads, or caretakers. * Yūrei [Ghost] - The most rarely found in the Menome Clan, these are the members who show absolutely no potential in their ocular jutsu. Members of this rank have no powers in their eyesight whatsoever, making them completely blind. Despite popular belief, the Clan actually highly respects Ghosts as a form of respect for never having seen through the Kōsugan. Members of this rank are often given the task of storytelling, retaining clan history, or childcare. The overall hierarchy of the Menome Clan is quite simple. Families typically act independently, but the ideals of preserving the strengths of the Clan are universally accepted by the families. While it is not required to be in an arranged marriage, if the family so chooses, couples are selected by the parents. If neither parent is alive, the child has the right to either arrange a marriage themselves or pursue a relationship on their own accord. Throughout the years, arranged marriages have become less common, but are still seen throughout the Clan. In terms of politics, meetings are held between the head of houses but are often limited to their respectful villages or countries (depending on the matter being discussed). Any Zentai is to attend, but until the age of sixteen must attend with a guardian. Kekkei Genkai The Kosugan is the dojutsu of the Menome clan. Members of the Menome clan are born blind. Their ocular powers manifest at a young age, typically between the ages of three and five years old. At this point, they are able to fully see the chakra around them and distinguish people's chakra apart. The earlier their ocular powers manifest, the more powerful they are expected to become once fully formed. They are expected to be fully matured at the age of eight to ten years old. Control over ocular powers can take well into teenage years to develop. The Menome Clan is known for their bright blue eyes and their lack of the typical white irises. The pupils cover their entire eye from front to back and side to side. Their eyes to not pivot like typical humans. For the most part, they stay in place as the Menome do not need to track objects in order to see. With their ability to sense chakra, they are able to see just as clearly as others though they just view the world differently. As far a solid objects go and being able to navigate within rooms and the streets regularly, the Menome Clan has adjusted by emitting a small, undetectable pulse of chakra through their eyes that radiates on objects in front of them similar to a bat's screech in the night. It low enough that only those with the Byakugan or highly trained Chakra Sensing Ninja would be able to sense it. It gives them a detailed view an area up to 30 feet and can help them see past corners but not through doors or other solid barriers. The Dōjutsu of the Menome Clan was given the name Kōsugan for its ability to detect a person's chakra, seeing it in the form of a wisp. Through the eyes of the Kōsugan, the user can see only the chakra of another person. They see people only as chakra, not their physical form. Every person's chakra is different, having a different color, texture, intensity, and even motion within their body. The Menome cannot see chakra paths or Tenketsu only the body as a whole. A common ability of the Kōsugan is to be able to predict the path of released chakra. This is only effective for projectiles or ranged jutsu that require some sort of path. This very much depends on the speed at which the jutsu is going. The Menome cannot track anything that is faster than a typical eye could track and just because they can see the path does not mean they can react to it in time. The time gained by knowing the path can only assist in helping to dodge more successfully and is no different than a trained shinobi being able to discern the path of a flying object. The only difference is that the Menome can see the path. Stronger holders of the Kōsugan can see the movement of chakra in the past. For example, a Menome could just arrive at a scene and can relay the past few moments of battle by tracing the remnants of chakra in the air. Years of training determines how far back a Menome can track the chakra, but the average trackback time is about 5-10 minutes. Chakra cannot be tracked if it has been over 24 hours, thus they are often called right away for investigative purposes. Because the Menome are technically blind outside of their sight of chakra, they heavily rely on their other senses. Members of this Clan often have heightened senses. Their hearing is more accurate, able to tell directions of incoming projectiles by the sound of wind breaking against the blade. Their sense of smell can pick out poisons from various liquids or foods; their sense of taste can even detect small traces of gases or smoke in the air. Deactivated Kosugan While deactivated, most Menome keep their eyes completely closed as they have no benefit from their eyes. They can still sense the chakra around them and can see if just as though their eyes were open. However, they cannot see pathing of chakra of any type while deactivated. While deactivated, the Menome's eyes are a bright blue color with no whites. Activated Kosugan While partially activated, the Menome can see chakra pathing. Their right eye controls the tracking of where chakra has been (past) and the left eye enables one to see the path projected chakra will take. It is not chakra intensive to simply activate the Kōsugan, but tracing chakra, especially past, can be intensive and requires a lot of focus. Clan Jutsu TBA Category:World Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu